This invention relates generally to a bearing having a housing and, more particularly, to a housing for a ball or roller bearing.
In current helicopter designs, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a horizontal driveshaft 1 is supported in a number of places by housed bearings 2.
One such bearing is shown in FIGS. 2 through 4 at reference numeral 3. The bearing is housed within a housing 4 (of a conventional type typically as shown in FIG. 4), and the housing 4 is mounted by rubber bushes 5 in a cradle 6.
The known housing 4 is normally made out of magnesium alloy and is machined for bearing diameter, retaining clip grooves and mounting holes, and it is accordingly desirable to produce a less costly, lighter design.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present housed bearings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one of more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.